


Thank You, Bill

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 9 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Protective Bill Weasley, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Bill the favourite Weasley sibling has always been there to look out for his siblings.Five times he looks after them while he is alive+ one time after his death.
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley & Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley & George Weasley, Bill Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley & Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley & Ron Weasley
Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 9 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205849
Kudos: 5





	Thank You, Bill

William 'Bill' Weasley is the favourite brother of all his siblings, so naturally whenever one of them is in any kind of problem, they would go to him for advice .

It is Bill who is there with Charlie to help convince their parents about letting Charlie be a dragon handler.

" _Mum, Dad, we want to discuss something with you. Can we move to the parlour after you are done here to talk?" Bill asks while gesturing towards himself and Charlie._

_His parents look at each other before nodding their heads._

_Later, once they are settled in the parlour with cups of tea, Bill nudges Charlie to go ahead._

_"Dad, Mum, I err-" Charlie is nervous._

_Bill gives Charlie's thigh a squeeze, reminding him that he is right there with him._

_Charlie, taking comfort with the fact that his older brother is by his side, finally tells his parents "I want to be a dragon handler."_

_"Absolutely not," Molly is quick to disagree._

_Charlie shrinks back a little despite having expected such a reaction from her._

_"Mum, it's Charlie's dream," Bill says._

_"It's a dangerous dream," Molly refutes._

_"It is. But, Mum, I’ve really wanted to be a dragon handler ever since I was a child," Charlie tries to explain._

_"You let me become a curse breaker, so why are you stopping him from following his own dreams?" Bill argues._

_"It's a dangerous job. He could get seriously hurt tending to dragons. There is no way I am allowing my child to be in such danger," Molly refuses to budge._

_"My job is just as dangerous as that. You’re still letting me do it," Bill tries to reason._

_Bill and Molly go back and forth, each adamant about their stance. Charlie watches them in silence._

_This is not going anywhere, he thinks._

_"Dad, why are you so quiet?" Charlie asks quietly, forcing Bill and Molly to stop their argument._

_"Charlie, is that what you truly want to do with your life?" Arthur sternly asks._

_"Yes, Dad. It’s been my dream for a very long time now," Charlie sincerely replies._

_"Then I have no problem with it. You should follow your dreams," Arthur beams at his son._

_Charlie and Bill beam at him. Bill squeezes Charlie's thighs again. They have won half the battle. They know with their dad on their side, their mum would soon follow._

_"Arthur!" Molly exclaims._

_"Mum, do you want Charlie to be unhappy with his life?" Bill asks. "Yes, he would be safe at a desk job at the Ministry, but he would also be extremely unhappy. Please, Mum, don't take his happiness away from him."_

_"Charlie, do you promise to be careful at your job?" Arthur asks._

_"I promise, Dad. I will be extra careful," Charlie promises._

_"There you go, Molly. Let him have his happiness," Arthur says._

_Molly huffs but gives in. "Alright, fine. Go be a dragon handler."_

_"Thank you Mum and Dad." Charlie hugs his parents._

_They still seem reluctant about sending another son abroad but that's a battle for another time. For now, Charlie has won the first battle with Bill's support._

_"Thank you, Bill." He hugs his brother tight._

_"You’re welcome." Bill hugs him just as tightly._

It is Bill who helps Percy overcome the guilt of choosing the Ministry over their family.

_"Bill? How do I find the courage to face Mum and Dad?" Percy asks Bill one day while they are working together to repair Hogwarts_

_"The courage is already inside you," Bill tells him._

_"I don't feel that courage. I’m a coward," Percy scoffs._

_"Don't be silly. You were placed in Gryffindor for a reason. You have the courage inside you. You showed that when you showed up to fight in the battle," Bill chides him._

_"I don't know how to say sorry to them. I said some really awful things." Percy hangs his head in shame._

_"Good. Realising that you were wrong is the first step." Bill is pleased that Percy realises the gravity of what he did to his parents._

_"Come sit with me," Bill tells him, patting a spot next to where he is sitting._

_"Percy, you didn't just hurt Mum and Dad. You hurt the whole family," Bill tells him, which makes Percy shrink back even more._

_"But you came back to us. You made the right choice in the end. You even saved Fred's life. Whatever happened is now in the past." "It's going to take some work to repair your relationship with everyone in the family but they are going to forgive you. I have already forgiven you. You just have to show them that you seriously want to repair everything," Bill firmly tells him._

_Percy looks back at him in disbelief._

_"Go apologize to Mum and Dad without any hesitation. You don't need to feel guilty anymore. You are their son, Percy. They love you. I am pretty sure they have already forgiven you the moment you showed up at Hogwarts," Bill encourages him._

_"Bill, I don't think I can do it," Percy tells him._

_"Yes, you can. I will be there with you," Bill reassures him._

_"Promise, they will forgive me?" Percy asks._

_"They will, promise." Bill hugs him tightly._

_"Thank you, Bill." Percy is grateful to him as he starts shedding tears in the protection of his older brother._

_He knows it's going to be difficult to let go of his guilt, but he can manage it with Bill by his side._

It is Bill who first supports the twins in setting up their joke shop.

_"Bill, can we talk to you for a moment?" George asks._

_"Of course, come on in, you two." He gestures to them to come inside._

_"What's wrong?" he asks them once they are settled down._

_"Nothing," George says_

_"We just want to talk to you," Fred adds._

_"I am supposed to believe that?" Bill raises his eyebrow._

_The twins never come and seek him out unless they are in trouble or they need some kind of advice from him._

_Knowing the twins, it was probably the former, he thinks. But, he is wrong._

_"We need advice- no, we need to know your opinion about something," Fred starts._

_"We want to open a joke shop after school," George finishes._

_Huh, that's not what I was expecting, he thinks._

_"I see. And you are telling me this because?" he prompts._

_"Opening a joke shop has always been our dream," Fred tells him._

_"But we aren't so sure if we would be able to succeed," George adds, a little hesitant._

_Bill knows this, of course. When they were little the twins never used to shut up about how they were going to open a joke shop when they grew up._

_"That's a great idea. Why do you think you won't be able to succeed? I definitely think you will be successful with it," he tells them._

_"Do you really think we can do that?" the twins ask him in chorus._

_Bill can see that there is a uncertainty in their eyes. He frowns seeing that. Just what happened for them to be so uncertain? His brothers are never anything but confident in everything they do. Did somebody say something to them?_

_"Did Mum say anything to you about it?" Bill asks them._

_He sees them stiffening at his question. He knows for sure that their mum has something to do with their insecurity._

_He gives them an encouraging nod, which is enough for them to come undone._

_"Mum blew a casket when our OWLs came out."_

_"We purposely didn't get more OWLs."_

_"We just didn’t see the point of getting so many OWLs."_

_"So we got the bare minimum required."_

_"It wasn't enough for her."_

_"She said a lot of things to us."_

_"She thinks we’re wasting our time inventing our products."_

_"She thinks we should ace our studies and get a desk job at the Ministry like Dad and Percy."_

_"We can't do that, Bill."_

_"It would be suffocating for us."_

_"Pranks and the joke shop are our passion."_

_"Why can't she see that?"_

_"Why does she want us to do something that we are going to be miserable in?"_

_"Why can't she support us?"_

_Bill's heart grows heavy by the time Fred and George are done with their rant. It saddens him that their mother refuses to see their potential._

_He understands where she is coming from. She just wants a secure future for her children. What she forgets is that her children are different people who want different things from their life. She really needs to see that._

_"Mum just wants what's best for you. Don't worry. I will talk to her. You guys keep working on your joke shop. One day she is going to see how happy you are with it and come around and be proud of you," he assures them._

_"You really think that?" Fred asks him hopefully._

_"Of course I do. If there's anyone who can give Zonko's a run for their money, it's you two," he firmly tells them._

_It earns him prideful grins. Now that's more like his brothers._

_"Tell you what; if you get enough funds to open the shop, I will introduce you two to my friend in real estate. He will help you guys with getting a shop," he tells them._

_"Really?" George asks._

_"Yes, but I have a condition."_

_"Anything," Fred agrees._

_"You are going to take your studies seriously and get enough NEWTs to make Mum and Dad proud."_

_"Okay," they agree._

_It is the least they can do for their parents and Bill._

_"Thank you, Bill." They hug their brother tightly._

_"Go make me proud, kiddos," Bill tells them._

_Twins take it to their heart. They will make him proud._

It is Bill who helps Ron realize his feelings towards Hermione.

_"Ron, can you help me in the garden? Bill asks him one day during their Christmas break in Ron’s sixth year._

_"What's going on between you and Hermione?" he asks._

_"Who told you?" Ron asks in return._

_"Ginny," Bill replies simply._

_"Ginny needs to mind her own business," Ron grumbles._

_"Like you minded your own business when it came to her?" Bill raises his eyebrow._

_Ron turns red at the call-out._

_"Ginny tells me everything, you know? But between you and me, I’m glad you are looking out for her," Bill tells him conspiringly._

_Ron smiles at that._

_"Now back to Hermione," Bill says and Ron drops his smile._

_"I don't know what to tell you," Ron admits._

_"Do you like her?" Bill asks._

_"Of course I like her. She’s my best friend!" Ron exclaims._

_"Do you like her more than a friend? Do you want to date her? Kiss her?" Bill asks, again unfazed._

_"I don't know," Ron mumbles quietly._

_"Ron, do you get jealous seeing her with someone else? Do you wish she pays attention to you instead of them?" Bill asks him._

_"I do," Ron admits_

_"Does looking at her make your heart race? Does being with her lighten up your day?" Bill asks again._

_"It does," Ron admits again._

_"Do you want to spend more time with her alone?" Bill nudges Ron’s shoulder._

_"I do." Ron looks away._

_"Then you like her more than a friend. What you feel for her is different than what you feel for the rest of your friends," Bill tells him._

_Ron isn't convinced. He still looks unsure about it._

_"Think about it. Why is it that you treat Hermione so different than you treat others?" Bill questions him._

_"Because I like how her eyes get all fired up when she gets angry. It makes me feel a good kind of weird," Ron admits to him._

_"You like her, little brother." Bill shakes his head at Ron's obliviousness._

_"I do?"_

_"Give it time. You will understand it soon enough," Bill tells him._

_"Okay," Ron accepts._

_"Hmm, thank you, Bill, for coming and talking about this. I was really confused," Ron say._

_"Any time, little brother," Bill gives him a side hug._

_Ron is still not sure what he feels for Hermione, but at least now he has something to think about._

It is Bill who helps Ginny overcome the trauma from her first year during their visit to Egypt.

_After a tiring day of visiting pyramids with the family, which included the twins trying to trap Percy inside of them and their mum shouting at them, Bill lays flat on his stomach, almost falling asleep, when a knock breaks him out of his sleepy trance._

_There stands his baby sister looking smaller than ever with her red eyes and skin pale._

_"Ginny Bear, is everything alright?" Bill is getting worried about her._

_His sister hasn't been herself during the whole tour._

_"Can I sleep with you today Billie Bear?" she asks in such a quiet tone that Bill almost misses it._

_"Of course, sweetheart, come on in," Bill replies while making space for her._

_Ginny immediately crawls into the bed and hugs him tightly._

_Bill can feel the way her shoulders are shaking as she silently cries into his chest._

_It hurts his heart seeing his firecracker of a sister like that. It also makes him angry at his brothers who failed to protect her._

_First sibling with four older brothers at Hogwarts and she still ends up getting hurt._

_"Shush, it's okay Ginny Bear. It's over. Nothing will happen to you. You are safe with me now," he soothes her._

_"Bill, it's my fault. I almost killed everyone. I hurt so many people," she cries into his chest._

_"It's not your fault, ginger bear," he reassures her._

_"No, you don't get it. I wrote in that diary. I was the one who woke that basilisk. I killed all those roosters too." She looks at him in the eyes while telling him that._

_Bill doesn't say anything and choses to let his sister vent out everything._

_"I thought that the diary was a gift from Mum and Dad for getting into Hogwarts. Ron, Fred, George and Percy were busy with their own friends and I felt so lonely that I started writing my thoughts into the diary." Tears are flowing freely from her eyes._

_"I poured all my insecurities into it. I made him strong. I let him control me.If he had been successful in his plans then I would have all their blood on my hands.It's my fault Harry almost died saving me. All because I was stupid enough to write in that diary. It's all my fault," She angrily wipes her tears._

_Bill just pulls her back into his arms. He wants to wrap her up and take her far away from everything._

_He really needs to have a stern talking with his brothers. What were they doing all year long that they couldn't be there for their sister._

_He has to protect her at any cost. But first he needs to make sure that Ginny knows that she isn't at fault for what happened. That she is just as much as a victim as the rest of them._

_"Look at me Ginny," he asks her._

_Ginny pulls back her head just a little to be able to look at him._

_"It was not your fault. It was his fault. He controlled you. You didn't do it willingly." He feels her shake her head in a no._

_"Ginny, do you have any idea how strong you are?" he asks her softly. Suddenly, he feels proud of his sister and her strength._

_"Most people can't even fight him for a day and you held out for almost a year. You are so strong, Ginny. I am so proud of you," he tells her with pride._

_"But, Bill, I am the reason they got harmed." Ginny still feels guilty._

_"Then you apologize to them when you see them again. I’m sure they’ll forgive you. You are as much a victim as them. Even if they don't forgive you, you should try and show you are since I'm your apology," Bill has a solution for her._

_Ginny takes his suggestion to heart. She is definitely going to try and seek their forgiveness._

_"Thank you, Bill," she murmurs onto his shoulder._

_"Always, love, always," Bill hums to her._

So, when he is the first Weasley sibling to die, it is again he who gives them the strength to carry on with their life as if he is still with them.

_The funeral for Bill is finally over. Fleur gathers the Weasley siblings inside the shell cottage while their parents and significant others take care of everything else._

_She asks them to gather around the table where six small boxes are kept._

_"What's that?" Fred asks her curiously._

_"Gifts, for everyone. Bill left these for you," Fleur answers, looking at each Weasley sibling in turn._

_She then passes out the gifts to their rightful owner._

_"Open it up," she gently encourages them when they make no move to open it._

_Inside the boxes are pendants with a very familiar red stone._

_"These pendants are made from the pieces of the one that Bill always wore," "He wanted you guys to have a piece of him to always be with you, even when he can't be there with you," she tells them._

_The siblings just keep staring at the jewelry in their hands with awe._

_"He wants you to wear them. He said this way he can always watch over you," Fleur gives them a sad smile._

_One by one the dam breaks for them and the tears they have been holding on to so tightly, flow freely now._

_Their brother is worried about them even in his death. He is still looking out for them._

_"I love you, Bill," is the only thought going through each one of their minds and hearts._

_They know that even if Bill is not there anymore he is still living in their hearts and that's enough for now. They know that he is still watching over them as always._

_"Thank you Bill, for watching over us."_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for updates and my thoughts about the story.Its also where I ramble about harry potter and everything else. [PariSnitchRaina](https://twitter.com/PariSnitchRaina)


End file.
